The present invention generally relates to multi-layered adhesives and is more specifically directed to a dermal fastener for removably adhering an article to skin.
The dermal fastener in accordance with the present invention is suitable for the adhesion of various articles to the skin such as, for example, but not limited to, clothing, bras, surgical gowns, gloves, stockings, costumes, or medical devices such as intravenous catheters and nasal gastric tubes which may be temporarily affixed to an individual.
The dermal fastener is also suitable for use with prostheses such as breast replacements or other attachments, including wigs, mustaches, and the like. It is also suitable for the temporary attachment of various heat and cold packs for the application to the body for pain relief or to reduce swelling.
As hereinabove noted, the application of costumes would also include the attachment of facemasks and jewelry such as earrings, eyewear, such as spectacles, in addition to electronic devices, such as, for example, hearing aids, or devices utilized to monitor or control body function.
Another area of employment is the attachment of absorption devices such as, for example, feminine napkins and diapers. Still other articles to be attached to the skin through the use of the adhesive in accordance with the present invention would include ostomy and other drainage devices.
The present invention provides for a non-drying dermal fastener which provides secure attachment with no skin irritation, is removable from the skin without leaving significant residue thereon and can be repositioned and reapplied to the skin.
A dermal fastener in accordance with the present invention includes a first adhesive disposed for adherence to an article and a second adhesive for adherence to skin. The first adhesive may be formulated to permanently or removably adhere to the article and the second adhesive is formulated to removably adhere to the skin.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a membrane, a first adhesive disposed on one side of the membrane for adherence to an article and a second adhesive disposed on another side of the membrane for adherence to skin preferable in the form of a film including an adhesive composition which comprises an organic polymer plasticized with a polyhydric alcohol, e.g., glycerol or other humectant.
Suitable organic polymers useful in the adhesive composition utilized in the fastener of the present invention include copolymers derived from the polymerization of acrylic acid and a glycol vinylether. Such copolymer may further include the following comonomers: 2-acrylamido propane sulfonic acid, methylene-bisacrylamide and acryloxyethyl dimethyl ammonium chloride and other cationic acrylic esters.
The adhesive composition may also include an aldehyde reactant such as, but not limited to, hydrogen peroxide, 2-hydroxyethylethylene urea (HEU) or L-arginine hydrochloride.
The precursor to said adhesive composition is copolymerized to yield a film having suitable adhesive properties and for use as a dermal fastener adhesive in the presence of an ultraviolet sensitive curing agent such as 2-hydroxy-2methyl-1-phenyl-propan-2-one (available as Darocure 1173(copyright)), 4-2-hydroxyethoxy)-phenyl-(2-hydroxy-2-phenyl -(2-hydroxy-2-propyl)ketone (available as Darocure 2959(copyright)), or 2,2-dimethoxy-2-phenylacetophenone(available as Irgacure(copyright) 651) 1-[4-(2-Hydroxyethoxy)-phenyl]-2-hydroxy-2-methyl-1-propane-1-one (as available as Irgacure(copyright) 2959) and trimethyl benzoyldiphenylphosphine oxide (available as Esacure DP250) or 1-hydroxycyclohexylphenyl ketone (available as Irgacure 184.) (Other initiators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,800,685, 6,115,625 cited above). These patents are incorporated herewith in their entirety by this specific reference thereto.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the fastener includes a second adhesive having a first layer with a relatively low peel strength for removably contacting the skin and a second layer having a relatively high peel strength for contacting the membrane. In addition, a scrim may be disposed between the second adhesive first and second layers.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a fastener includes a first adhesive which has a first layer having a relatively low peel strength for removably contacting the article and a second layer having a relatively high peel strength for contacting the membrane. In addition, a scrim may be disposed between the first adhesive first and second layers.
Preferably, in accordance with the present invention, the first adhesive may have a faster drying rate when exposed to air than a drying rate of the second adhesive. Thus, while the second adhesive does not dry out and affect its adhesion properties with the skin, the drying of the first adhesive facilitates the bonding of the fastener to the article after a period of time. Such first hydrogel adhesives are in the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,750,482, 5,143,071, 6,115,625 and 6,347,246 and can be made by relative humectant reduction of compositions herein. The drying rate is changed by variation of the amount of humectant.